1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an optical disc driver, and in particular, to an optical disc driver for loading/writing an optical disk and accessing a memory card simultaneously.
2. Related Art
In recent years, consumers have strong demand for thinner and lighter portable electronic device, so each manufacturer is devoted to reduce the weight and volume of the portable electronic device. Therefore, how to achieve the balance between reducing the weight and volume of the portable electronic device and maintaining or upgrading the performance and functions of the portable electronic device is the problem that the manufacturers are dedicated to solve.
For example, a conventional portable electronic device, such as a laptop computer, includes an optical disc driver and a memory card driver. The optical disc driver and the memory card driver are disposed at the same side of a shell of the laptop computer. The optical disc driver is used for loading an optical disc, and the memory card driver is used for accessing a memory card. Obviously, when the optical disc driver and the memory card driver are both disposed in the laptop computer separately, the weight and volume of the laptop computer is increased so that the conventional laptop computer may not meet the strong consumer demand for thin and lightweight.